


Blair

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, None - Freeform, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 05:07:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim describes his first time with Blair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blair

##  Blair 

by Mrs Fish

* * *

Silken strands flow through my fingers  
As you weave your spell of seduction in and around me.  
Narrow hips rise -- heated flesh against flesh -- you  
Draw me into your body and there is nothing, no one but  
Blair... A name, a caress, a whisper, a prayer... my salvation.  
Utter completeness; a sensation so overwhelming that when I  
Reach the pinnacle of ecstasy, the world fades and I need you to  
Guide me... for I am lost and alone without you.

End


End file.
